When Worlds Collide FF7FF8 crossoover
by Animelover100
Summary: Cloud and Tifa find a pendant that transports them to the FF8 world! Lemon later chapters. My first fic. Please read and review! Final Update: Now Complete!
1. The Pendant

**When Worlds Collide (FF7+FF8 crossover)**

It had been 4 and half years since the planet had avoided total disaster thanks to Meteor, the giant and near invincible rock Sephiroth summoned with the black matieria. Lots of things occurred in these past 4 years like the Geostimga plaque, the twisted plan of Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo, and the battle between Vincent Valentine and the DG soldiers.

Life was peaceful in the small town of Nibelheim where Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart lived. They were childhood friends who cared very much for each other but did not live in the same house. Neither of them could rack up enough courage to tell the other how they felt about each other. To make matters even worse, they both had the same feelings.

One day Tifa was working in her flower garden when she came upon an unusual looking pendant. She decided to see if Cloud would know anything about it since he used travel a lot. When Cloud saw the pendant he couldn't figure out where it possibly could have come from or how it ended up in Tifa's garden.

"Where could have come from?" Tifa asked puzzled.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Tifa." Cloud answered

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Cloud could not see Tifa anymore and became extremely worried.

Where is she? Can't see a damn thing Cloud thought.

Then everything went blank.


	2. Dinosaurs, New worlds and feelings

**When World's Collide **

Disclaimer: Forgot to mention 3 things last chapter.

I do not own Final Fantasy or it's Characters.

I made half of this stuff up

I own this Fan fiction but all money made from will go to Square inc. (DUH!)

**And now back to When Worlds Collide by Animelover100.**

Chapter 2: Dinosaurs, new worlds and feelings

Cloud was finally coming to when he heard a voice that filled his mind, heart and soul with such bliss, a feeling Cloud had not felt since his date with Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough was an ancient that lived in the city of Midgar. Since she was about 5 years of age. Cloud met Aeris while she was selling flowers in Midgar after the first mako reactor mission with a resistance group called AVALANCHE. A group designed to save the planet from an evil organization known as Shinra. Mako energy was the life force his planet. Cloud right now did not even know if he was in his own world anymore.

"Cloud? Are you alright?" The voice pleaded. Cloud recognized it.

"I'm fine Tifa." Cloud groaned sitting up

Suddenly a giant dinosaur appeared in front of them. Cloud and Tifa weren't scared though.

"We've seen bigger monsters then this" Cloud said almost laughing. Tifa could only agree by nodding. Cloud then drew out his Ultima weapon, the sword he got from defeating Ultimate Weapon.

Weapon, Sephiroth, Aeris. Sephiroth, what an evil bastard. He kills Aeris, unleashes Weapon, almost destroys the planet and tries to become a 'God'. Damn it. Why did he have to… Cloud thought as anger rose. "DIE!" he shouted as he swung. Tifa only stepped aside to let the hatred pour out. When the attack ceased the t-rex was in 2 pieces.

"Better be ready for other creatures to appear. We know nothing about this area." Cloud advised

"Yeah." Was all Tifa could say

"You okay Tifa?" Cloud asked concerned

"It's nothing I'm fine"

"Then let's move on"

"Yeah" Tifa replied then thought To have that much anger shine though, he must of being thinking about Sephiroth and Aeris' death. I better leave him alone for now.

It didn't take Cloud and Tifa to find the nearest town. They decide to head to the hotel for the night since it was sundown.

"100 gill per night" The clerk explained

"Here you are" Cloud said hand the clerk the money

"Thank you very much. Enjoy your stay."

When they got to the room Tifa decided she needed to talk to Cloud.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked

"Yes Tifa? Is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong but the way fought that dinosaur scared me."

"Sorry I was just thinking about…"

"Aeris, right?"

"Yes"

"I still miss her too, Cloud."

"I thought you didn't like her that much because of what Reeve said as Cait Sith about Aeris' star and my own"

"No. I saw her more as a rival of sorts at times; however, if I ever lost you I would have want it to be to Aeris and no one else."

"What do mean lose me?"

"Well I think Aeris felt the same way but, I love you Cloud and I have for a long time."

"Funny…"

"WHAT!"

"I've felt that way for a long time too."

"Oh Cloud"

"Good night Tifa"

"Good night Cloud"

And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms feeling warm and happy.


	3. The Dead TRexaur is Found

**When World's Collide (FF7+FF8 crossover)**

Disclaimer: Once again 3 things:

I do not own Final Fantasy or it's Characters.

I made half of this stuff up

I own this Fan fiction but all money made from it will go to Square inc. (DUH!)

PS: Sorry for the long delay

And now back to When World's Collide by Animelover100 

**Chapter 3: The Dead T-Rexaur is found**

It had been about 2 years since the fall of Ultimecia. Squall Leonheart was bored, again. He hated having nothing to do because it got him thinking way too much. He didn't mind it too much this time because he was thinking about Rinoa, his girlfriend. Squall met Rinoa just after he passed his exam to become a SeeD, a special elite mercenary group for Balamb Garden. He then ended up working for Rinoa on his first mission that escalated to fighting Ultimecia and Squall falling for Rinoa. Squall's train of thought was broken by an announcement over the intercom. It was Headmaster Cid.

"Squall, please report to the bridge right away."

'What now?' Squall said to himself

"Squall Leonheart reporting for duty sir." Squall said in his usual 'let's get this over with' tone as he arrived at the bridge

"Squall, there has been a report of a strange monster death just outside Balamb. I want you to take your comrades and investigate" Headmaster Cid explained

"Yes sir." Squall replied saluting 'Strange monster death outside Balamb? Should be interesting. I better grab the others'

Squall gathered his friends and comrades and gave the heads up.

"A dead monster outside Balamb!" Zell asked with a little bit of panic in his voice

"That's right" Squall calmly replied, "There is no reason to panic because it looks like it wasn't a soldier from Galbadia and Balamb hasn't been attacked."

"But…"

"Calm down Zell," Squall continued, "There is nothing to worry about. Now, let's get going."

Squall and his friends boarded their ship the Ragnarok. Just before Squall gave his friend Selphie Timit to take off he turned to Rinoa.

"Stay close to me just in case, alright Rinoa?" Squall asked

"Alright Squall." Rinoa shyly replied

"Selphie, head for Balamb Island!" Squall ordered

"Here we go!" Selphie happily replied

"I'll kill them whoever they are if they threaten Balamb!" Zell proclaimed

'Overreacting as usual' Squall said to himself

When they arrived Squall decided he better split the group into 2 parties.

"Zell, Selphie and Quistis head for Balamb while Rinoa, Irvine and I investigate the monster death." Squall ordered "And Quistis…"

"Yes?" Quistis replied

"Keep Zell in check"

"Alright."

"Rinoa, Irvine, let's go"

Squall party headed for the forest where the sighting took place.

"Whoa! Now that is what I call a dead monster!" Irvine exclaimed

"Unbelievable." Squall said, "Looks like it was one clean cut."

"Yeah. Definitely not done by any Galbadia soldier I've ever met!" Rinoa exclaimed

"What a minute…" Squall suddenly blurted out, "It appears that whoever did this wasn't thinking about killing the T-Rexaur."

"Say what?" Irvine asked with a very puzzled look on his face

"Sometimes when a person wields a sword or Gunblade and are distracted by some thoughts that are irrelevant to the situation, specks of metal from the weapon are left behind." Squall explained

"So, this was an unintended monster killing?" Rinoa asked

"Not necessarily, however, it looks like the one response poured out more force then intended." Squall answered

"Then that means if the one responsible is in Balamb right now…" Irvine began

"Yes…" Squall interrupted him "They're in trouble."

"Why is that?" Rinoa asked confused

"Zell." Squall answered "Rinoa, Irvine. Let's get to Balamb before Zell has innocent blood on his hands!"

"Right!"

**The plot thickens! TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Ehregiz Vs Premium Heart

Disclaimer: Once again 3 things:

I do not own Final Fantasy or it's Characters.

I made half of this stuff up

I own this Fan fiction but all money made from it will go to Square inc. (DUH!)

Okay now for fight #2 of When World's Collide by Animelover100

Chapter 4: Ehrgeiz VS. Premium Heart 

"Zell, slow down!" Quistis half demanded

"Yeah Zell you need to chill." Selphie began, "Remember what Squall said. There is no apparent danger to Balamb and look. Balamb is safe isn't?"

"Zell, you need to use your head for once!" Quistis said, "Rash actions may put innocent blood on your hands!"

Zell, however, didn't hear them at all. He was determined to find the culprit and stop them, no matter what the cost.

Meanwhile…

"Good morning Tifa. Did you sleep well?" Cloud asked as Tifa got up.

"Yes I did" Tifa replied

"Then let's go."

"Okay"

Cloud and Tifa left the hotel only to be confronted by a teenaged boy with a tattoo on his face and metal-coated gloves.

"You! Who are you 2?" He demanded

"I'm Cloud" Cloud replied

"I'm Tifa" Tifa replied

"Are you the ones that killed that T-Rexaur in the forest just outside this town!" The teen demanded

"Yes, however…" Cloud began

"What is it you want anyway?"

"Why don't you at least tell us your name and then we'll explain ourselves to you." Cloud said

"My name is Zell and I just happen to live in this town!" Zell explained

"Well that explains a lot!" Tifa replied

"Now as part of the deal we will explain ourselves. We merely happened to come across this area when that dinosaur attacked us. We then defended ourselves from it, that's all. As for what we want, we just want to go home." Cloud explained

"You expect me to believe such a likely story?" Zell retorted

'He doesn't believe us. What do we do? We shouldn't fight him. Damn.' Cloud thought

"Why don't we settle this in a fight then?" Zell suggested

"No because there is no reason to." Cloud explained

"You scared or something?" Zell retorted

"No. Just that we don't want to be made to look like something we're not." Tifa explained

"Then why don't you show me you can fight with honor and respect? I challenge you 2!"

"Both of us? That's a little bit unfair isn't it? How about I take you on then?" Cloud suggested

"Wait Cloud. I wish to face him. With the way you took down that T-Rexaur or whatever it was, Zell here might be at an extremely unfair disadvantage." Tifa put in

"Fine, but nothing dangerous. No summons Tifa." Cloud said

"Alright, Cloud." Tifa replied as she removed her red matieria

"Let's go! Bring it on!" Zell exclaimed 'Hah! Not thinking before acting? I'm not dumb enough to put innocent blood on my hands!'

The fight began. Both sides put up an incredible fight. Very punch and kick was enough to knock almost anyone out yet both sides refused to give in or give up. Both fighters exchanged blow after blow until Zell's friends Selphie and Quistis showed up.

"Zell! What are you doing!" Quistis demanded

"Hey, Tifa, can you give me 5 minutes since this is just a friendly challenge?" Zell asked his opponent

"Sure, no problem." Tifa replied

"Look this is just a friendly challenge to see if we can trust them and so far every was going great. At least, until you 2 interrupted!" Zell angrily explained

"You should have said that was your plan from the beginning!" Selphie exclaimed

"Oh? You actually thought I would be dumb enough to put innocent blood on my hands?" Zell asked

Just then Squall, Rinoa and Irvine showed up.

"We'll call this one a draw for now Zell." Tifa said

"Yeah fine. I learned all I need to know." Zell replied "Squall, I have the report for you! These 2 people are the ones who killed the T-Rexaur but after conducting a friendly challenge, I have concluded that they are not intending to harm Balamb."

"Looks like we over reacted a little bit." Irvine said

"Squall. We should talk to Headmaster Cid about letting Cloud and Tifa stay in Balamb Garden until we can get them back home." Zell suggested

"Fine. I'll go talk to the Headmaster." Squall sighed

Squall went ahead to Headmaster Cid's office. Once there he gave his report.

"That concludes my report, sir." Squall finished

"Well, it seems Zell should be cut a little bit more slack." Cid began, "As for Cloud and Tifa, I think letting them stay in the garden is a good idea. Squall, I want you to find students that they can stay with until we find out where they came from and how to get them back there. Also, I want you to go over the rules of the Garden and to give them a tour. Your tours usually make people like being here."

"Yes, sir." Squall said saluting

Squall then approached his friends.

"So, what did he say?" Rinoa asked

"Cloud and Tifa are allowed to enter Garden on 1 condition." Squall replied

"Which is?" Cloud asked

"That you obey the rules which I will explain to you as we head for Garden." Squall answered

"Agreed." Cloud replied

"I'll also give you a tour of the Garden." Squall said

"See ya, Squall!" Zell said as the others went about their business

After the tour was done Squall decided that he better see his friends about accommodations for Cloud and Tifa.

"Now you 2 can go ahead and explore Garden for yourselves while I find students willing to let you stay with them. The only thing is that each student can only have 1 roommate so you will not to together at night unless you train together, since the training center is the only area of garden open at night. This that okay?"

'Yuffie wouldn't like the sound of that and quite frankly, I don't fucking like it either but I better not say that.' Cloud thought then said "Alright, fine."

"Catch you later Squall!" Tifa said "Come on Cloud let's go explore Garden!"

"Tifa, are you alright?" Cloud asked

"Yeah why?"

"You're scaring me now."

"Why?"

"You sound like Yuffie with a hint of Aeris."

"Sorry, I guess this is just the way I get when I like a place and don't have to fight there."

"Yes things have been a little crazy lately."

Later that day Cloud and Tifa found out whom they would be staying with. Cloud would be bunking with Rinoa and Tifa with Squall. There was one reason Cloud and Squall hated this turn out. Temptation. Squall couldn't get over how similar Tifa and Rinoa were. Cloud was thinking the same thing.

"Cloud, I want you know I will resist any and all temptation that befalls upon me, but I cannot guarantee anything." Squall told his new friend

"It's okay, just be upfront about with me about it for I will do the same." Cloud said as he turned towards the dorms.

"Thanks Cloud. Good luck in resisting Rinoa, you'll need it."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

"Good night man."

"Good night Squall and thanks for everything."

Little did either of them know that they would both need all the luck in the world to avoid what was in store for them. Tifa and Rinoa had met earlier that day and had come up with a little joke to play on Cloud and Squall.

**So, is it getting good yet you think? Reviews please!**

**BTW: Lemon next chapter!**


	5. Temptation at it's best!

Disclaimer: Once again 3 things:

I do not own Final Fantasy or it's Characters.

I made half of this stuff up

I own this Fan fiction but all money made from it will go to Square inc. (DUH!)

Okay, Time for my first shot at writing a lemon scene so here goes nothing! Now back to When Worlds Collide by Animelover100!

**Chapter 5: Temptation at it's best! (Or is that worst?)**

Cloud made his way to Rinoa's dorm room. Squall was also heading for his room. Little did they know that Tifa and Rinoa had a little joke/test for both of them.

_3 hours ago_

"_Hey Rinoa! Can I talk to you?" Tifa asked Rinoa as she approached the cafeteria table where Rinoa was sitting_

"_Sure Tifa. What's up?" Rinoa replied _

"_Well, I was just wondering, how strong is your relationship with Squall?" _

"_Well, he seems to be loyal enough to me. Why?"_

"_Well I just found out that Cloud likes me but, with us looking so similar…"_

"_Your worried I might get away with stealing him or something right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I wouldn't do that, however…"_

"_What?"_

"_Let's test them out with a little temptation test."_

"_Temptation test?"_

"_Yes. We both make it so tempting for Cloud and Squall that they'll sweat up a storm trying not to cheat on us! Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"_

"_Also very interesting. What's the catch?"_

"_Neither of us will go ahead with it unless we both agree to it. Deal?"_

"_Ok, deal!"_

"_I hope the boys are ready for this! Heh, heh, heh!"_

"_Me too!"_

Now it was 10:30 and the order for lights out was given. Cloud entered Rinoa's room. Rinoa was nowhere in sight.

'Must be taking a final bathroom break' Cloud said to himself "I'll just get some sleep. Which bed can I have Rinoa?" He asked aloud

"Which ever one you want Cloud." Rinoa replied

"Thanks. I think I'll take the top bunk." Cloud said as he climbed up

Rinoa then emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Cloud just happened to notice her.

"You like what you see?" Rinoa said smiling

'I will not be swayed. No matter how similar in beauty they are.' Cloud thought "Whatever" he said

'Part I passed Cloud. Now for Part II.' Rinoa said to herself

Meanwhile…

Squall had gotten to his room as the order was announced. He noticed the bathroom door was slightly open. Tifa was just finishing drying off from a shower that she had been taking just before Squall got to the dorm.

'Holy shit! She looks just as beautiful as Rinoa! No, I won't give in so easily.' Squall thought 'Damn she's hot!'

Tifa had noticed out of the corner of her eye that Squall was watching her, however, she didn't make it obvious. She only continued on as if she didn't notice anything. Squall couldn't ignore the now throbbing erection he had now. He was struggling not to go through the door and fuck Tifa like there was no tomorrow. He didn't want to cheat on Rinoa but Tifa was just so hot he could just barely contain himself. Finally he pulled himself away from the bathroom door and lay down on his bed, ready to just drift off to sleep. Tifa, however, was not going to allow him to complete this test so easily.

Back at Rinoa's room…

Rinoa had been up for a few hours now working on a "Term paper", or so Cloud thought. It was really just an excuse for Rinoa to show her body to Cloud here and there. Cloud was now starting to sweat. The temptation was now starting to get to him.

'It is just getting harder and harder to resist her. Damn it!'

"Hey, Cloud. Can I ask you something?" Rinoa asked all of a sudden

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well. How do you think Tifa is doing right now?"

"Please. Did you honestly expect me not to figure it out?"

"?"

"Don't play stupid with me! I'll bet this whole thing was just one big test of my love for Tifa and Squall's love for you!"

"! Wow! Didn't think you would figure it out that soon!"

"So, you knew I'd figure it out then. Well good cause I did. Goodnight."

"Goodnight then Cloud." 'Damn he's better then I thought. Wonder if Squall can do the same. I seriously doubt it though. Hah, hah, hah.'

Meanwhile at Squall's Room

Squall had given in. He just couldn't resist Tifa any longer. Guess you could say that he at least lasted a few hours. He finally approached Tifa who seemed to be unable to sleep.

"Tifa?" Squall finally said

"Yes, what is it Squall?" Tifa replied

"Well, I just couldn't help but notice that you seem unable to sleep and so I came to see if you're all right."

"Thanks and I'm alright. So don't worry about me. Is there anything else?"

"Well, it's just that I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look."

"Oh. So you want me to show you the full version?"

"If you want. I'm not one to force a women to do anything."

"That's a good way to be."

Tifa pushed Squall towards the bed and began to strip for him. Squall once again got a throbbing erection only thing time it was practically begging to be let out. Squall unzipped and pulled off his pants to relieve the tension. Tifa then climbed into the bed now completely naked. Squall sat up and flipped Tifa over and entered her from behind.

"Faster, harder." Tifa pleaded panting

Squall obeyed and quickened his pace and increased his intensity. Squall kept going like this for a while until they both reached their climax. Then they collapsed on each other panting hard.

"Wow that was amazing!" Squall said still breathing hard

"Yes it was." Tifa replied equally out of breath

Then they drifted off to sleep. In the morning Squall realized what he had done that night.

'Shit.' He said to himself

**That concludes my first Lemon. What did you think? Please** **Review!**


	6. The Arrival of a Madman

Disclaimer: Once again 3 things:

I do not own Final Fantasy or it's Characters.

I made half of this stuff up

I own this Fan fiction but all money made from it will go to Square inc. (DUH!)

Okay now for the villain to appear! Now back to When Worlds Collide by Animelover100.

**Chapter 6: The Arrival of a Madman**

Cloud made sure to be up bright and early to catch Squall and talk to him about the previous night. He wanted everything about it to be known, and to find out if Squall was as successful as he was at resisting the temptation. If he weren't Cloud wouldn't be mad at him. This was because he had almost given in as well. Cloud met up with Squall in the cafeteria.

"Hey Squall," Cloud said approaching Squall "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Cloud, what is it?" Squall replied

"It's about last night."

"What about it?"

"Something about the way Rinoa was acting was a little suspicious to me and I was wondering if Tifa was acting like she was attracted to you."

"Okay I guess I have to come clean. Yes Tifa was acting like that and I gave in. I'm sorry."

"Thought so. I gotta say, pretty impressive little test they set up."

"We were set up by each other's girlfriends?"

"Yes. I'm not mad at you for giving in. Fuck, even I have to admit I've had feelings for Tifa since I was a little kid!"

"Well, I'm glad that's off my chest so to speak! By the way, were you able to resist Rinoa, Cloud?"

"Yes I was."

"Well I guess we know whose mind is stronger, don't we!"

"Trust me. You have no comprehension of what my mind is like."

"Whoa, sorry man, I was just…"

"I know. I should be sorry to you."

"That's all right. We should probably go talk to our girlfriends about why this isn't really funny."

"No time for that now." Cloud said as a familiar shiver ran down his spine "Balamb Garden is about to have an unwelcome guest."

Just then Garden's patented security system went off. It was coming from the front gate. Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon and ran towards the front gate while Squall drew his Lionheart and followed. When Cloud and Squall arrived Squall friends were already there. Cloud saw who the intruder was and grew angry.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, SEPHIROTH!" Cloud demanded

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" was all Sephiroth said

"Cloud, you know him?" Squall asked

"Know him? I abhor him!" Cloud replied

"You might want to clarify this for us Cloud." Quistis suggested

"This madman destroyed my hometown 9 years ago, killed someone very close to me, and tried to become a "God" which was nothing more than a freaky form of that he took." Cloud explained

"You're still angry about that?" Sephiroth smirked

"Of course I'm still angry about all that you fucking bastard!" Cloud retorted

"Ha. You may have beaten my "Safer-Sephiroth" form before but that was because I didn't have enough power to keep it. However, now I have found a way to not only come to another world but to resurrect a villain from the lifestream of time."

"What do you mean the lifestream of time?" Squall asked

"This world's life stream of course. However, unlike the one in our world Cloud, this one was created when 6 brave people traveled though time to fight a sorceress named Ultimecia."

"WHAT!" Squall and friends shouted

"In a sense the 6 SeeDs that fought Ultimecia created the "time stream" if you will."

"So what does that have to do with you?" Cloud asked

"You already know that, Cloud." Sephiroth replied

"Cloud, if Ultimecia were to be revived Sephiroth here could be granted his Safer-Sephiroth form just by faking an obedient nature in front of her!" Squall explained

"As if I'm just going to let you do that, Sephiroth!" Cloud Shouted

"On the contrary, Cloud, you already have let me do it! HA, HA, HA!" Sephiroth replied, "Watch!"

Then Sephiroth began to change in shape and size. Cloud knew it could only mean one thing. Safer-Sephiroth was now here. This meant trouble, lots of trouble.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Well that concludes another chapter. Constructive Criticism is always welcome! **


	7. Confronting a Sorceress

Disclaimer: Once again 3 things:

I do not own Final Fantasy or it's Characters.

I made half of this stuff up

I own this Fan fiction but all money made from it will go to Square inc. (DUH!)

**Okay now back to When Worlds Collide by Animelover100.**

**Chapter 7: Confronting a Sorceress **

Cloud, Tifa and the SeeDs were all standing in front of the most powerful of Sephiroth's Forms, Safer-Sephiroth. Cloud had his Ultima weapon in hand and a look of sheer anger and hatred. He was just as ugly as Cloud remembered him. Tifa was also there ready to defeat Sephiroth and stop his plan.

"Tifa, are you sure you want to fight him?" Cloud asked with concern in his tone

"Don't forget Cloud, he destroyed my hometown and killed a close friend of mine too who was in fact the same one you miss, so of course!" Tifa replied

"Alright then Sephiroth, prepare for defeat!" Cloud shouted

As Cloud readied his sword, his anger rose. Suddenly, Balamb Garden seemed to disappear in a flash of light. When the light faded Cloud, Tifa and the SeeDs were floating in a swirling area that Squall recognized all too well. This was what seemed to be the same area as the one the SeeDs had gone though when time compression began. He didn't like it before and he certainly didn't like it now. When they landed they were in front of the one place that struck the most fear into the hearts of the SeeDs, Ultimecia's Castle. After about a minute of fear the SeeDs regained their composure.

"You guys alright?" Tifa asked worried

"We're fine let's move on." Squall replied

"Good idea!" Cloud said

They entered the castle only to be confronted by a sorceress.

"A sorceress, how ironic." Cloud chuckled

"Sorceress?" Tifa asked

"When a woman inherits magical powers without the use of matieria, she receives the title of sorceress." Cloud explained

"Oh." Tifa replied

"I will assume that this is Ultimecia?"

"Yes, Cloud but there is one thing."

"Where the fuck is Sephiroth?"

"Probably hiding as usual."

"Well, you all made it this far, but now it ends. DIE!" Ultimecia said as she lunged at the group

"I don't think so bitch! Come forth Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut Zero!" Cloud shouted

"GF's don't work in here!" Squall urged

"Your summons may be useless here but not ours!"

The 3 Bahamuts from Cloud's world came forth and countered Ultimecia. She disintegrated in a fiery blaze. The SeeDs were astonished at the speed in which Cloud obliterated Ultimecia.

"That was easy enough." Zell said

"Let's find Sephiroth." Cloud said

To be continued… 

**What did you think? Please review**


	8. Let's Finish this!

Disclaimer: Once again 3 things:

I do not own Final Fantasy or it's Characters.

I made half of this stuff up

I own this Fan fiction but all money made from it will go to Square inc. (DUH!)

Okay, time to end this! Now for the conclusion of When Worlds Collide by Animelover100!

**Chapter 8: Let's Finish This!**

Cloud, Tifa and the SeeDs made there way through Ultimecia's castle until they reached the chamber where Ultimecia had made her final stand the 1st time the SeeDs beat her. Squall and the other SeeDs were still trying to make sense of how Cloud beat Ultimecia so quickly. Tifa was also having a tough time making sense of what all had happen. Then she began to get a homesick feeling. She started to tear up. Cloud picked up on this right away and spoke up.

"Tifa?" He said

"Yes Cloud what is it?" Tifa replied trying to hide her tears

"What's wrong? Don't say "nothing" because I know it will be a lie." Cloud said

"I'm just feeling a little homesick that's all." Tifa said

"We'll find a way home Tifa, I promise." Cloud reassured her in his cool fashion like he did when Avalanche first beat the hell out of Sephiroth.

"Thanks Cloud." Tifa said cheered up

'That worked.' Cloud chuckled to himself

They entered the chamber only to be confronted by Sephiroth himself.

"Good, I see that you haven't lost that power I sensed 2 years ago." Sephiroth said in his dark and eerie voice.

"Sephiroth, what do you want now?" Cloud demanded

"The same thing we talked about in our last encounter." Sephiroth boasted

"And the fate of this world?" Cloud demanded

"That is up to you, Cloud." Sephiroth replied as he raised his hand and shot a beam at Tifa and the SeeDs

"Ahh!" They all screamed

"What's happened to them?" Cloud asked worried sick

"They're just frozen in time so they won't interrupt us. Now let's finish this little fight shall we." Sephiroth explained

"Time for you to die for good you bastard!" Cloud yelled as he sheathed his Ultima Weapon and pulled out his most recent buster sword. It was the one made of 6 individual swords and the one he used to defeat Kadaj and Sephiroth when he appeared last time. Sephiroth only put on an evil grin as he leaped towards Cloud with his Masamune in hand. That's when the fight began.

The ferocious energy felt with each hit was a lot more powerful than the ones Cloud felt when Zell fought Tifa in Balamb. They were enough to make a building collapse. Sephiroth fought hard as did Cloud. That's when it hit him. Why wasn't Sephiroth in his Safer-Sephiroth form? Cloud needed to know.

"Sephiroth. Why aren't you coming at me with your freak ass form?" Cloud said

"Simple Cloud. I have all that power in this form." Sephiroth answered

The battle continued until Cloud descended and then lunged at Sephiroth.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Cloud screamed as he flew

'Oh fuck, not again.' Sephiroth thought as the 6 blades separated and floated around Sephiroth.

Cloud used the 6 blades to finish Sephiroth the same way he had 2 years ago.

"Stay where you FUCKING belong, in my damn memories." Cloud said

"Damn you Cloud. I will…never be a memory." Sephiroth said as he disappeared adding "I will return."

"And I'll fucking kill you again if you do, asshole." Cloud retorted

With that Sephiroth disappeared and Cloud, Tifa and the SeeDs were back in Balamb Garden.

"Is it over?" Zell asked

"Yes, it is, finally." Cloud said

"How are you going to keep your promise Cloud?" Squall asked

"Easy. I noticed something about this pendant. It opens up." Cloud began as he revealed the matieria inside "To reveal how we got here and how we're going home. I seem to have a nak for keeping promises."

"So what will we call this matieria Cloud?" Tifa asked

"The other world matieria." Cloud answered

"Will you guys visit us again?" Zell asked, "I still owe you a rematch Tifa."

"We will after a while of resting." Cloud said

"Well I guess we'll see you guys sometime." Squall said saluting

"Sure and we'll try to leave Sephiroth where he is." Cloud said smirking as a portal opened behind him. "See you. Let's go home Tifa."

"Okay. Bye guys!" Tifa said as she entered the portal having it close behind her

"So what happened between you 2 last night Squall?" Rinoa asked

"Whatever." Squall said in his usual tone

Meanwhile…

"The hell you 2 been?" Barret asked as Tifa and Cloud appeared

"No where special." Tifa said shyly " No where special at all."

THE END 

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
